


Never Asked for This Suprise

by RainsOfApril123



Category: Donatello/Reader - Fandom, Drama - Fandom, Kindling Love, Leonardo/Reader - Fandom, Michelangelo/Reader - Fandom, Reader - Fandom, TMNT - Fandom, friendship - Fandom, raphael/reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainsOfApril123/pseuds/RainsOfApril123
Summary: Nora (Reader) is new to New York City.  Living on her own, working an amazing job with a strange partner, and getting lost both in her own thoughts as well as the city.  One night, while walking home from work, Nora finds herself in a situation she never expected.  The choice she makes sets in motion an unexpected collision of two worlds; both on and under the streets of New York.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a reader just gets tired of the same old formula(s): weak/victim or complete package bad-ass main character. 
> 
> Sit back, relax, and please share your thoughts. All will be read and if you have any ideas of how the story should go please share, credit will go to the owner of the idea if used. Thank you.
> 
> With that being said, enjoy.

Chapter One  
Coldness

 

Coldness. Sharp, quick ribbons of wind hit Nora square in the face making her nose turn a light pink and her cheeks glow rouge. Her pale skin only made the early October morning air more apparent on her face. The streets of New York were already hustling, a smell lingered in the air; a mix of food, trash, and gas. Yet something about it seemed to set fire to the soul. Nora wasn’t made for the city life, she knew this long before moving away from her home in the Carolinas'. Seeking a change of pace. A change of life. A small smile formed on her lightly glossed lips. Change, something she used to hate— all forms of it. It scared her at a young age, before she realized that’s what life was all about, change. Taking a long stride, she walked across the street matching the beat of the crowd. Careful not to bump into anyone talking on the phone or reading a text message. Keeping true to her destination, Stumptown Coffee Roasters, a small coffee shop close to her small apartment. Only living in the city for barely a month Nora was already a known regular. The door leading to the shop opened, a bell announcing her arrival, causing a few employees to look up. 

 

“Nora!” A large boomed over the soft music. No time later did a large black man walk over with a toothy grin. Ronald, her first friend in the city. He was a big guy, probably due to playing football throughout high school, now working in the much beloved coffee shop to help support his wife and child. 

 

“Hey Ron.” Nora said untying her red scarf, allowing it to hang loosely on her shoulders. Seeing a spot on the bar wide open her long legs stretched straight to it. Every day that single spot was open. Perfect sight of the large chalkboard menu, she already knew what she was going to order and so did Ronald. But still, he asked. 

 

“So, what will it be today Nora…wait let me guess, ‘surprise me’.” He stated with a twinkle in his warm brown eyes. Nora simply replied with an eye roll. Her brown eyes matched a snort that followed. Every day she came in, since the day one, she asked for Ronald to surprise her with a drink. Not that she didn’t have a favorite drink, nor what she wanted, Nora was always curious about what strange concoction he would make with his dark, callus hands. It was always a good ice breaker, and told Nora about their personality right away. How did Ronald react the first time she said that in the shop? He did what every person does at those words the, froze with confusion. He looked up at the broad then at her not know what to do until she gave a laugh. After that he made her a new drink every day, some better than others, and some becoming her personal favorite. 

 

“Thanks Ron. You sure do know me.” She said awaiting her surprise drink. 

 

“You know how ironic it is that you’re a detective and drink coffee all the time.” Ronald throw over his shoulder with a chuckle before starting up the coffee grinder. Nora waited for the grinding to stop before speaking. 

 

“Assistant detective, and proud. And yes, I do like coffee.” Nora retorted before the grinder started up again. The smell of coffee filled her nose reminding her of warmth and love. She and her friends back home always shared coffee, some of their deepest discussion happened over steaming cups. Something about it kept her close to home. A small clink of a cup sitting in front of her broke Nora from her thoughts. Mouthing a thank you to Ronald she reached for the second seconds before her phone vibrated in her jeans pocket. Grabbing the cup with her left hand and her phone with her right she answered the quite call. 

 

“Hello…yes…I stopped in for a quick cup of coffee…Okay…10 minutes? Maybe 15. Yes sir. Meet you there.” Nora ended the phone call and looked at Ronald already seeing him giving her a to go cup of Joe for her mentor, partner. 

 

“Thanks Ron. How much do I owe you?” She asked reaching into her wallet only to have him take her cup and pour it into another to go cup and shake his head. 

 

“On the house.” Ron handed her both cups and grinned. Nora smiled back put a small five-dollar bill on the table anyway. This happened every morning and it was almost a routine now. Giving a wave goodbye Nora ran out the door to meet her partner.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two   
Nora

Nora gasped for air after running, hot coffee running down her left hand as she waited for her partner. It has now been 20 minutes and she was still waiting, she had finished her coffee a few minutes prior, a cinnamon spiced espresso mix. Her boot tapped the hard-concrete she waited. 

 

“What took you so long?” A man said next to her slightly out of breath. Turning she saw her partner. His stubble trimmed and his dark blue eyes held dark circles under his eyes telling her quickly he had been up late and over slept— if he slept at all. 

 

“Well Casey Jones I was on my way when I was stopped by the alluring smell of coffee that tempted me away from coming here…Ron says hi.” Nora stated handing Casey the semi warm coffee Ron had prepared. He quickly grabbed cup and chugged before throwing it aside into the nearest trash ben. Casey Jones, not your average detective. He had his secrets, Nora was always curious but never asked him or pushed to many questions. She knew the basics, he liked hockey, baseball, any kind of sport, he was also easy going and easy to talk to, sometimes, and he had a temper. Nora saw this when the department first introduced them as partners, Casey was not happy. Neither was Nora. Something that always struck Nora as strange was she was new to the field of work and instead of partnering her up with a more experienced detective the force chooses Casey. He had only been a detective for three short months. After he was suspended from the force for losing a criminal, okay three. But no one cared about Beep-bop and Rocksteady. 

 

“It’s cold.” Casey mumbled to himself, Nora ignored this and folded her arms. 

 

“Out late again Casey?” She asked, and he gave a quick nod before stifling a yawn. 

 

“Hockey game was on, watched it with a buddy.” He said heading towards the building with her on his heels. It was always a buddy, never a name. Nora frowned at this. She felt he was lying but new better then to push. They were kind of friends, as close as they could be at this point. She was still new to the city and they had only met a few weeks ago. 

 

“So, what are we doing today?” Nora asked plainly as they walked into the building, through the metal detectors, and up the stairs. Casey was deep in thought so much he didn’t seem to hear her. He was focused on something. Probably the amount of gang violence that has been rising since the Shredder disappeared. A frown formed on Nora’s lips. Opening the doors to the office she heard numerous voices at different volumes, all filled with colorful language. Casey then turned to her. 

 

“I need you to stay here, I’m going to the chief for some information.” He said simple gently pushing her down into the nearest empty chair. Biting back her anger Nora just glared slightly as he walked away with long strides. Something was going on. He was never this quite but the last two days he’s been distant and had you doing nothing but paper work for him, or sitting at the desk. Spinning in the chair Nora rested her elbows on the worn desk staring at the black computer monitor. Just then she saw a reflection of a pair of eyes staring at her. Glancing over her shoulder she saw a man with a purple dragon tattoo around his neck, a black wife beater top with holes ripped out. A cop was pushing him over to the holding room on the other side of the building. The gang member, a part of the purple dragon winked at Nora before giving pushing his lips out to kiss the air at her. A shiver ran down her spin and stomach turned. Looking away she kept her eyes glued to the desk top. 

 

“Come on Nora.” Casey suddenly said behind her grabbing the chair and pulling it, with Nora still sitting, away from the computer. Files were in his strong hand as he pulled the Nora out of the room. A small laugh left her, and a grunt left his upturned lips. 

 

“You’re going to go through surveillance video for me.” He said, Nora nose crunched up in disgust. But knew she had too. 

 

“Can I ask why or are you going to ignore that question?” She asked as he pushed the her up gently to the tv monitors. And sat next to her. 

 

“We are still looking for Baxter Stockman, a witness said they saw him in his old lab two days ago. He might have taken something.” He said glancing at her as she started up the video and grabbed a note pad. Casey still remembered when the chief told him about his new partner. He was doing fine on his own during the day, then at night playing his own rules with his four mutant friends. Chief Vincent new this as well but she gave him a partner anyway. When he met Nora she seemed alright, differently out of her comfort zone with the city. Her long red hair pulled back into a high bun almost every day, ready to work. 

 

Nora was different then he was, and younger. She was calmer, willing to goof off more times than not. Though she was only 22-years old, she reminded him of Mikey in many ways when they were off duty. Yet, she seemed to have a calm mind and easygoing nature when working. Like now her brown eyes carefully watched the screen and pen bounced on the clean page of notebook paper. These last few mornings she has been bringing him coffee once she figured he wasn’t sleeping, he hated to admit it but he was glad to have a partner like her. She apparently had experience but never really opened about it to him. Then again, he really didn’t open to her about his experience outside the force. 

 

The sounds from the gang members roared through the halls making Casey sign. Things have gotten crazy and him and the turtles were out almost every night fighting them off the city. It made him worried about Nora sometimes seeing she was new and didn’t know the dangerous parts of the city. Casey’s attention snapped back to Nora who was now waving her hand in front of his face and his name being borderline yelled. 

 

“Casey! I found something.” Nora said proudly tapping the screen with her pen, notes already written on her notepad. How long had he been out of it? 

 

“It looks like he checked in the lab with a stolen or fake I.D. at 20:15. Then walked out with a briefcase at 20:37. 22 minutes alone in the lab.” She said biting the end of the pen. Leaning forward Casey saw a canister barely sticking out the briefcase, purple moving inside the glass caught his eyes before they widened. His body shot up making Nora jump. 

 

“Great! Thanks Nora. See what else you can find from these tapes. I have something I need to do.” He said running out of the room leaving Nora alone, again, in the room with only the glow of the monitor to keep her company. 

 

“Wait! Can’t I come…Okay… great day today Casey. Sametime tomorrow?!” She hollered after him slightly depressed. He always left without her. She wanted to get to know Casey better but found it rather hard. At times, she felt like a tool that he used for helping then left in the dark. Looking around her, Nora laughed at her thought seeing she was in fact in a dark room. Glancing back at the screen Nora looked at the briefcase, same as Casey. Seeing the canister, she made a note in the pad. 

 

‘There’s something about that canister…what’s going on Casey Jones?’ Nora thought hitting play on the video to try and find out more.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three   
Shit

“Shit. Why did I stay in that room for so long?” Nora asked out loud as walked into the cold October night. There was nothing else to the videos and yet she stayed watching each countless video, trying to trace Baxter Stockmen’s movements while in the building, making note of his entry and exits. Trying to figure out about the canister with a purple substance sealed within it. There were those 22 minutes still unaccounted for while he was in the lab. The silence helped her think more and helped her get lost in her thoughts. It was slightly quitter then during the day and the lights from the buildings shined brighter than the stars. Pulling her red scarf closer to her neck and tucking in her chin Nora started for her apartment. Yes, the city was growing with gang violence, but she enjoyed walking the distance. It was just her and city, sometimes a few rowdy teenagers maybe a stray cat or two. But something was different tonight, the shadows of the tall buildings dripped over her making her muscles tenser. 

 

Tying her jacket closed Nora started walking to the apartment complex. Her thoughts swarmed around Casey, Baxter Stockmen, and trying to put together some answers, until the sound of laughter broke her concentration as well as her stride. It came from the alleyway. Another laugh boomed joined by many more with a loud crash of trash cans. Fear gripped her. Voices’ inside her head told her to turn around, to ignore it. Her legs rebelled carrying her to the sound. Crossing the street Nora flattened herself against the brick wall to peek over the corner to see a ground of purple dragon gang members circled around someone kicking and punching them. A pair of large glasses laid near the trash can a few feet away from her. Worry flashed in her eyes followed by anger and rage. Balling her fist her body moved before her mind as she ran up and jumped on one of the members back and punched him the head. 

 

“Leave them alone you punk!” She yelled keeping her grip on him as he fell to the ground face first and she was thrown from him by another, slamming her side against the wall. Red brick dug into her skin making her wince. It was dark but the saw the shadow of a large figure on the ground trying to push themselves up only to be kick down once more. Glaring at the guy who did this action she lounged forward. Hands grabbed her arm and twisted her around and forced her next to the distressed figure. Her hands caught the fall taking in the gravel and small pebble stones, a small cry escaped Nora. 

 

“Awe look the freak has a little girlfriend trying to help it.” One said teasingly kicking Nora into the stomach pushing her closer into the figure next to her. A gasp left Nora as air was forced out of her lungs. 

 

“She’s way to cute for it. I’m jealous.” Another voice said but Nora ignored as the circle started to close again. Turning she wanted to see if the citizen was okay. But when she turned she didn’t see a person, but a giant shelled turtle with human like features, blood oozing from cuts all over its exposed skin. Her own body froze from shock, their eyes met. His pained eyes met her shocked ones. Nora could tell he wasn’t seeing clearly due to the squinting. Still her shacking hand moved to its shoulder trying to comfort. Soon someone grabbed her hair, pulling it loss from its formal tight bun, and yanked her away, dragging her on the dirty cement and into the cold metal trash ben. Nora fought trying to get back to the creature to protect it before purple dragons restarted their assault. Short finger nails clawed the man’s flesh, legs kicked, but the man only grew more frustrated. 

 

“Stop fighting and make this easier on yourself sweet checks. You’re going to pay for attacking my friend earlier.” He said before bashing her head into the trach can. Nora’s world went dark for a second, her ears rang, before he did it again harder than the last. A scream left her throat. The male disappeared after the scream Nora took a few seconds to focus on her surroundings, all the gang members where down on the ground. Blood dripped from her head but what worried her more was the creature standing in front of her. It nearly toward over her 5’10 frame reaching close to probably 7 feet. Next to her, rimmed glasses rested surprisingly unharmed, an arm length away, she slowly grabbed them and handed them up the turtle, trying to stay calm. Her heart racing with panic. He reached for them matching her sloth speed before his body gave out, falling to the ground. Nora barely had time to react and caught it before it hit the ground. The weight caused her legs to fail and pinned her lower body to the ground as her arms grabbed as much of it as they could. 

 

“Good lord, how much do you weigh!” Nora whispered loudly under the stress. It was cold and the gears and machines attached to its shell made it even more difficult for Nora to find a suitable grip. Still, she sat there with her head resting on the, now dented, trash can thinking about what to do. She was a couple blocks away from her apartment, she could walk there on foot. She knew her upper body strength was a joke though. Grunting Nora looked at the creature blacked out in her shaking arms, brown eyes studying it in the dim light of the alley. What did she know about turtles. Hardly anything. But what she did know was they were cold blooded and if in the cold for too long they could die. Taking off her red scarf Nora wrapped around his neck to help keep warmth trapped somewhere on him. His face had a purple bandana over his eyes aiding with covering his face. Nora grabbed his glasses from his limp three fingered hand and tucked them safely into her jacket pocket. 

 

“Hey. Buddy. I need to get you out of the cold but I can’t do it alone. You have to help me.” She said softly standing up trying to pull him up with her. It was clear that she was alone in this process. A sigh left her, her own legs struggled to keep her up as she shifted the turtle to lean against her smaller frame. His arm lay limp around her shoulder and her right hand holding his, her left arm behind his shell. 

 

“Okay, that’s done. Now we put one foot in front of the other. And soon we’ll be walking across the floor.” Nora gently sang to herself to light the mood of dread she felt. These last two blocks were going to be the longest blocks of her life. Slowly Nora moved making sure to keep a tight grip on the creature, the shell cut into her left palm as she walked with him leaning on her. Hardly anyone was on the street and those who were, were too drunk to notice her. If they did she pretended that the creature was her friend too drunk to realize it wasn’t Halloween. No questions asked. Finally, Nora used her back to push the doors open to her apartment building. The lobby was too much of a risk. So the only option was the back stairs. 

 

“After this I am going to eat so much ice cream...and pizza…and chips… and a shot of something so much stronger than water” She grunted out taking the first stair step to her floor awaiting on the fourth level. 

 

**** 

 

A door opened to a dark room light by an open window as two figures crawled in. A smaller one pulling the larger one. The door closed and a cry of relief filled the silence. Lights switch on to show a decent size apartment. Perfect for one individuals, cozy for two. It was a single room with a small kitchen, a large window leading to a fire escape, a small round table and two chairs circled it. A living room was centered with a medium size coach facing a TV on an entertainment stand. The back of the coach faced the window. It wasn’t much but it was a safe home. It was her home. Nora fell to the wood floor to catch her breath. Hands rested on the cold floor, sweat dripped from her dirty face, blood from her head and hand mixed with the sweat.. 

 

“Okay. Home. Now what?” She asked herself out loud glancing at the turtle. Now in the light she grimaced at his injuries. The light showed more cuts and bruises forming all over his face and arms. Reaching out she touched his neck to check for a heartbeat. There was a strong one pulsing through its jugular. A smile formed followed by a vocal sigh of relief. 

 

“Let’s get you fixed up Mr. Turtle.” She pushed herself up and pulled it by the arms, across the floor over to the coach. Turning she took the cushions off to unfold the futon. Soft blankets and sheets covered the new mattress. Quickly the living room turned into a bedroom as Nora made the bed up to comfort her wounded guest. Towels were laid down to catch any blood that might drip onto the bed right before Nora struggled pulled the turtle onto the bed. Once he was settled Nora walked to the kitchen, grabbed her first aid kit and returned. Knelling next to it she began to work, cleaning cuts, wrapping them, putting ointment on face wounds then covering them with band aids. She tried to use only the regular band aids— not her hello kitty ones she got as a joke. She barely had enough left for herself; her hello kitty band aid covered her own cuts and gaze tied gently over her bleeding palm thanks to the turtle’s shell. 

 

Standing up she went to close the curtains to the window. Hiding away from the world. 

 

“Now, time for that ice cream” Nora said walking to the freezer to grab sweet, cold, ice cream. Her muscles burning and sore, the idea of eating was long gone. Instead the iced container found itself resting on the side of her head to stop the throbbing. It was going to be a late night.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four   
Donatello

Donatello didn’t forget things easily. But for the life of him he couldn’t remember how he ended up in a small apartment, on a bed that was not his own. He lay frozen for a few seconds, minutes, hours. He didn’t know. There was no sound around him but an occasional page being turned. Warmth of a soft blanket that barely covered all of him and pillows around his head let him relax slightly. Opening his eyes, a dim light room was all he could see. His body refused to move. Maybe it was due to the warmth that wrapped around his body or the continuous throbbing that raked his being. Turning his head, Donatello saw a white blob next to him on a small corner table that resembled a cup and a figure curdle up in a chair holding something, that sound of another page turning told him it was a book. All movement stopped. 

 

“It’s okay.” A soft voice said, small, and unsure as he felt, the owner moved closer to him to put something on his face. Donatello eyes closed and reopened a second later to see the clear world. A woman crouched next to him, burses embeded her pale cheek, freckles flecked across her cheeks as single red streaks of hair fell from her pony tail. But her eyes caught his attention. Brown eyes with gold flecks scattered around the irises and a green band traced the outer edge of brown. They seemed tired but still light showing nothing but warmth. 

 

“There you go Mr. Turtle.” She said with a small smile. Donatello just stayed still taking in his own thoughts as memories rushed in. This was the woman that ran to his aide. His own eyes traveled down to see her own injuries. Clearly, she wasn’t a fighter, but she still put herself in danger. She reached over to grab to cup from the table next to him and slowly handed it over to him. He saw her left hand, her palm, completely bandaged with dried blood that had seeped through throughout the night. Sitting up Donatello took hold if the cup of hot liquid. Taking a sip, he discovered it was green tea and slowly drank enjoy the heat running down his sore throat. No words filled the space between them. Donatello just glanced around. The light in the room, though covered by curtains told him it was late morning and the small apartment was just a kitchen, bathroom, and makeshift dining area. 

 

“So…Mr. Turtle. How’d you sleep?” The woman’s voice asked softly with a stifled yawn. Donatello smiled a little that the title ‘Mr. Turtle’. But it faded when he soon realized the woman must have stayed up all night while he slept in her bed. A ping of guilt hit him as he looked at her tired eyes. 

 

“I slept fine. Thank you.” He said with a tone that matched her own. That ‘Thank you’ was layered with everything she did for him. A mutant. A non-human mutant. 

 

“Oh, you’re welcome. And thank you. You saved my butt last night.” She said standing up to walk to the sink. Wash her own cup the woman next put it away. Donatello got up slowly, ignoring the tightness of his muscles, and walked to the curtain to see the outside world. The bright light made his eyes wince but the busy street below made his stomach drop. His family was probably worried sick. Footsteps approach him as the woman stood next to him seeing out the curtain with him. 

 

“Yup. Pretty busy out there. But everyone on the hall is gone for the work day. You should be able to seek out the back way.” She said having already thought this all out for him during the night. He gave a simple nod looking at her again. 

 

“Yeah but before I go…” He trailed off and motioned her to follow him back to the sofa bed. Nora followed and sat down when he put his hand on her shoulder telling her to sit at the edge of the bed. He pulled the chair, she once sat in closer to look at her own injuries. Not as many was him but still bad. She sat still. Obviously trying to stay relaxed but as unsure about the situation as he was. The awkward tension stayed constant. Donatello was not one to ease tension easily like his brother Mikey could. Nor did he even know what to say. The woman sitting in front of him, trusting him, saved him last night, put herself in danger. Cleared her throat to speak the woman pulled Donatello from his thoughts. 

 

“Nora. My name is Nora Murphy. What’s yours Mr. Turtle?” She said trying the start some kind of conversation. With those simple words, a smile came to Donatello’s face, Mikey would say the same thing in a situation like this. Donatello hesitated for a long time, long enough to make Nora fell stupid for blurting out her name, cheeks started to turn a shade of pink. 

 

“Donatello. Donnie for short.” He finally answered her making her smile before she grimaced when he put a flashlight to her eyes. 

 

“Nice to meet you Donatello. I mean Donnie.” She said with a grin that made him grin too. Finishing up rebandages her cuts and bruises. He replied in kind. 

 

“What are you, Besides a turtle, um human…. mutant?” She asked searching for answers. Donatello snorted in laugher as Nora’s brain searched for a word to use. 

 

“I am a Mutant Turtle.” He said pushing up the rim of his glasses before standing up again looking at her almost analyzing her. Nora followed suit. His phone then went off on the table causing both pairs of eyes to dart towards it. Nora reached down and handed it to him. 25 missed calls from his brothers, April, and Casey. A sigh left him as he answered the phone. 

 

“Dude! Brahe! Where you at!?” Mikey’s voice yelled in relief and excitement as other voice gathered around the phone on the other side. It took Donnie everything he had to put the phone up to his ear again. 

 

“I’m fine. Ran into some trouble.” Donatello started. Nora gave a soft smile before turning around to clean up the living room. Donatello was distracted answering questions on his phone, Nora noticed he was careful not to use any names and turned his back so she wouldn’t hear the other side of the conversation. When the phone call ended Donatello turned to Nora who handed him his stuff. 

 

“Thanks. I, um, have to go Nora… Please don’t tell anyone about…this.” He said with a slightly warning tone in this voice. Nora just nodded. With that Donatello quickly left the room and jumped down the stairs to head out as quickly as possible. Nora smiled as she closed the door behind him. An uneasy, yet, comfortable feeling closed in around Nora telling her that her life will never be the same. Turning around Nora looked at her own phone to see no missed calls. A frown appeared on her face, and only deepened when she saw her reflection in the mirror resting in the corner of the room facing the front door. Her arms were scrapped raw, as well as her hands, her left palm wrapped in fresh gaze, and a bruise rested on her left cheek. 

 

“Guess I better get ready for work... Maybe Casey won’t notice.” Nora said out-load as if it would convince her. But she knew better.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 

“Donnie! The Don man! Whoa…what happened to you?” Mikey said bouncing over to his nerdy brother who looked at him and gave a nervous smile. April was next to run up and see the damage to her beloved friend. Concern showed in her green eyes. Leo walked out the meditation room and Ralph looked over from the couch. Eye ridge raised. Fists balled up telling Donnie that Ralph was biting back an urge to get right up and demand answers. 

 

“Like I said I ran into some trouble, I’m okay.” Donnie said but before Ralph interrupted. 

 

“The hell. You’re not okay.” Ralph spoke roughly not doing well in keeping his tone level. April glanced at him then back at Donnie looking for more answers. Donnie couldn’t tell them about Nora. That would be its own can of worms. Or the fact that he was taken down by a small ambush. Looking around Donnie saw Casey was missing and focused on that. 

 

“Where’s Casey?” He asked changing the subject, something that didn’t slip by Leo. Leo’s arms crossed over his chest plate as Ralph stood up clearly wanting answers from his brainy brother. 

 

“Don’t try to change the subject Donnie! Just look at ya’, what the hell happened to ya?!” 

 

“He left for work. His partner called a few minutes ago telling him she was going to be late.” April said stepping between Ralph and Donnie before anything could be done. Ralph let out a growl. Donnie knew Ralph had probably been a storm of fury all this time. 

 

“He has his partner trying to find more information on Stockman.” Leo said walking over to pull his brother into a hug letting him know they were all glad he was home. Donnie was glad but worry still clouded his mind about Nora, could he trust her to keep their encounter a secret? Should he tell his brothers? His father? Ralph looked at Donnie and knew his mind was on other things, more happened last night and he was determined to get answers. His thick arms crossed over his pectoral. Leo’s arms tightened their grip on Donnie, he knew answers would come but until then he was glad his brother was save. 

 

Splinter watched from a distance, clawed hand petting his chin the air around him taunted him of change both good and possibly bad. 

 

**** 

 

Nora walked her way to the police department, knowing Casey was there waiting for her. Both hands held two different to go cups of coffee she made herself this morning— not wanting Ron to see her in the shape she was in. But there was nothing she could do to hide from Casey. Dressed like her normal self, black jeans with a tank-top underneath a navy-blue blazer, her hair down from its normal bun to hide the cuts on her scalp, make up masking the marks from last night. Casey waited in front of her looking at his watch. Taking a deep breath Nora smiled and walked the rest of the way. 

 

“Howdy partner! Ready for another fantastic day of watching video tapes?” She asked Casey. He looked up towards the voice, with one glance his eyes widened. 

 

“What happened to you…who did that to you?!” He asked clearly to upset, all Nora could do was act dumb as she handed him his coffee. 

 

“Oh the new makeup? Yeah its all the rage.” Nora said taking a sip of her coffee glancing away from Casey as his gaze burned into her. No way she was going to tell her partner about Donnie— the mutant turtle— form last night. He would think she was crazy. Even she thought she was crazy. 

 

“It was one of those purple dragons wasn’t it!” Casey yelled making Nora jump and stare at him wide eyed. He had a temper but even that outburst was a bit too quick even for him. 

 

“Yes, okay geez Casey calm down. Drink your coffee.” Nora said trying to keep him calm. She knew Casey hated the gang group, right now she wasn’t a fan either. But nothing could be done now. Casey then took a deep breathing see his temper was unnecessary. He had been trying to keep Raph’s anger from spilling over all morning with Donnie disappearing and here he was getting worked up. He left the layer when Mikey reached Donnie. 

 

“Maybe you should move to a safer part of the city.” Casey stated drinking his coffee, Nora only rolled her eyes. 

 

“Maybe I should move to a safer city then. Casey, I can take care of myself, I’ve lived here for a whole month and this is the first thing to happen to me. I survived this, by myself, and I’ll survive the next one, by myself.” Nora said patting his shoulder with her gazed left hand. Walking past him she frowned, she hated keeping secrets from someone she was supposed to trust. She wasn’t by herself, if she had been she might have more than a few bruises and cut hand. 

 

“Fine, but I’m walking you home tonight.” Casey said making Nora freeze and turn. 

 

“You don’t have to you know.” She asked him to raise her eye brows. Casey walked by her and padded her should like she did his seconds before with a warm smile. No arguing was needed, Nora knew Casey was going to do what he wanted to do. At the same time, Nora felt a wave of relief wash over her at the idea of having company on her way home. Once again Nora noticed even darker circles un Casey’s eyes. 

 

“You can walk me home if you promise to crash and sleep a little before you leave.” She said not thinking before the words fell out into the open. Casey gave a playful smirk, her face light bright red. 

 

“N-not like that! I’m worried about you not getting sleep.” She said trying to regain ground but only tripped over her words more. Casey boomed with laughter shaking his head. 

 

“I know Nora, I’m fine. Just some late-night work.” He said throwing away is empty coffee carrier. Nora knew it was time for work and she couldn’t be more thankful for the distraction. Get everything back to normal, if she could.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six   
Normalcy

Normalcy. Something Nora hoped to have again. Her loving normalcy of going to the coffee shop, going to work, talking with Casey at work, him leaving her suddenly, finishing work, walking home, watching TV, going to bed. But no. No life had other plans for her again. It’s been two weeks since her run in with Donnie. And the memory stated fresh in her mind, she soon found herself searching for answers about the turtle. Where he came from? Where he lived? Was he linked to Stockman in anyway? Her fingers flew over the keyboard of her home computer, a hot cup of green tea at her side. Brown eyes looking for anything to answer her questions. Occasionally her right hand left the keys to right in her notepad resting on her knee. Drawing links, if they were even links. Stray balls of wadded up paper surround her trash ben a few feet away from her. The table in front of her single window was small, the laptop barely fit on it with cup of tea. It was her day off work, Casey called her early in the morning telling her not to come in for the third day in a row; something she didn’t like. So, she took time to get her own answers. 

 

“Okay. So three years ago the Shredder attacked, but his plans were foiled but the Falcon, AKA Vern, who used to be a camera man of April O’Neil. The Shredder is a master of the ninja arts…Vern was a camera man…” Nora circled those two things on her yellow pad before biting her pen again. Those two facts didn’t add up. Leaning back in her wooden chair, her eyes glued to the paper then computer screen. She had found no evidence on Vern even knowing anything about fighting on his Facebook or work history. The superstar had fans that posted many things on him— nothing about his physical skills. What link was missing. Her pen tapped on the name ‘April O’Neil’ and a light bulb flashed in her mind. 

 

“April O’Neil. Okay.” Nora whispered screeching the name on LinkedIn then Facebook. She was a news caster form Channel 9 news but three-years ago she was fired after trying to do a story on vigilantes in the city. Then rehired later that year. Ink left then pen in a form of an arrow linking her to Vern, scrolling down her list of friends on Facebook Nora’s eyes widened when she saw Casey’s name. Her right handed moved to write his name down. Vigilantly also followed his name with a question mark. Nora was still new to the city and knew nothing about anything that happened three years ago expect the Shredder and a strange ship coming out of the sky in New York last year. The world knew about that. Pulling away Nora rubbed her eyes, tired of staring at a bright screen for hours. Looking at the time on her computer it was 5:26pm. She had been on the computer for six hours. Time for a break. Pushing her chair out she escaped with an aching butt and slightly crapped legs. It was still light out, a couple hours before the sun fully set. Grabbing her tennis shoes Nora headed out to fresh air. However, her mind didn’t leave the computer nor the notepad. 

 

What did Casey have to do with April? Was she the buddy he always hung out with for his late-night work. A ping of anger hit her chest at the thought. Was she not a good enough partner? Nora’s walk slowed as her thoughts turned into self-doubt on her own skills. Maybe Casey didn’t see her as a partner. Nora was fresh out of college, she just got out of the police academy. Maybe she was a weight on Casey. He shared nothing with her just told her what to do. From what she read on April she was smart. Her dad was a well-known scientist before his passing. and great at her job, good enough to be rehired soon after she was fired. What was Nora? Lost. Nora was lost. Literally lost in the city. 

 

“Fuck me!” Nora hissed when she noticed she had no idea where she was. She was clouded in her thoughts to lose sight of where she was. This wasn’t the first time and Nora told herself it wouldn’t happen again. But it did. Turning around Nora walked back the way she came, or thought she did. The sun slowly started to set causing the shadows around her to stretch over her, the temperature dropped. Her body shivered under her jacket. Five minutes, twenty minutes, forty-five minutes of walking but nothing looked familiar. Swallowing the anxiety, a better thought crept into her being. 

 

‘April probably doesn’t get lost.’ A voice, Nora’s voice, whispered. Pulling out her cellphone in defeat she opened Google maps and typed in her address. As the screen loaded she saw she was three miles away. NO problem during the day, a problem at 7:30pm. Street light lit her away as Nora followed the directions on her phone, pulling it out of her pocket randomly to make sure she was going in the right direction. Her eyes looking for a familiar building. Her arms wrapped around her as wind pushed by, moving her hair behind her. Casey was right, she should move to a safer part of town. That realization only hit her harder when she heard footsteps behind her. 

 

“Well, well, well. It’s the girlfriend.” A familiar voice said behind her, venom dripping from each word. Nora turned on her heel to see the purple dragon from weeks ago. Her eyes widened, her foot stepped back. He still hand bandages on him from his own beating and just looking at him made her head hurt. Turning around faster then she even thought possible her long legs sprinted down the sidewalk to get away, the gang on her tail. Faster and faster her legs took her, running into alleys, praying she wouldn’t run into a dead end. Luck was not on her side tonight. For the next turn, she made her body slammed in to a brick wall, hard. Her back against the wall she heard her attackers drawing near. Her heart beat race it echoed in her ears. Eyes darted around her for an escape, any kind of escape. Her eyes then fell on a manhole in front of her feet, the lid slightly up leaving a large enough gap for her fingers to slip through and pull to the side. 

 

“One, two…now.” Nora said to herself bracing herself for the smell before stepping into the dark hole of gas. With all her strength, she pulled the steel lad slide into place, darkness fell all over her face expect for six little drilled holes that allowed light to shine through. Fingers griped the ladder leading down, knuckles turned white from the tight grip. It was cold, and slightly wet. The air around her made her eyes water from the stench. The only thing she should do was climb down slowly, making sure her foot was firm on the bars she wanted to hide away from the light in case they looked down. Nora could hear the gang up above her now. Their voices filled with frustration their footsteps faded away letting Nora now she was safe. Minutes past and Nora forced her heart to beat softly so to steady her breathing. After a minute, maybe two, of silence a sigh left her lips with a small puff of chilled air. 

 

Reaching up for the bar above her Nora pulled herself back up to the next level. She felt out of harm’s way until her hand slipped. As if in slow motion her body fell backwards, boots left the solid bars, and gravity yanked her down into the darkness. A loud cry sounded as her hands tried to grab the air desperate for something to hold on too. Just in time her hand grabbed the railing yanking her body to a stop. Her flesh pushed hard against the medal as she panted in panic. Eyes tightly closed Nora fought the urge to cry. The sound of rushing liquid had her open one eye to see she was a few feet away from wet concrete. 

 

“Smooth Nora…Real smooth.” She whispered to calm her. With her left toe Nora moved it down to the solid ground. Once both feet were planted Nora looked up while her bare hands whipped her jeaned covered legs. She could still see light from the drilled holes, but their light didn’t reach her. No way she was daring the ladder again. Reaching into her back pocket for her phone to light the way Nora was surprised to see a full signal. 

 

“Wow. Great signal everywhere in New York I guess. I can still find my way home.” Nora said excitedly. All hope wasn’t lost for her just yet. Reloading her Google Maps Nora smiled as she followed her directions, muted, once again. 

 

*** 

 

Leo opened his eyes at the faint sound of a woman’s cry, it wasn’t close but the echo of the swear carried it well. A single candle glowed between him and his father, Splinter. Both sitting in Lotus position. Surely no one was in the swear at this time of night and the construction worker were done with this part of town. Standing up slowly Leo walked by the candle, causing it to flicker. Splinter opened his eye to see his son walk out the door. The candle flame calmed in the quite room. 

 

“Okay….did anyone else hear that?” Mikey said cleaning his ear out before continuing onto his video game. Ralph stood up as well glancing at Leo it was clear her heard it as well. The only one who seemed to not hear the sound was Donnie, who sealed himself in the lab earlier that day. 

 

“I’m going to check it out…you two stay here.” Leo said picking up his two katanas walking towards the exit, not knowing that the sound was he didn’t feel the need to have his brothers join, things have been rather quite of the last few months, but he felt something was going to happen; and it made him uneasy. 

 

“And do what?! C’mon Mikey.” Ralph said grabbing his younger brother. 

 

“Dude my game! I haven’t saved it! No!” Mikey yelled seeing his character getting killed and the words ‘GAME OVER’ flashed in red on the now black screen. Leo glanced over his shoulder to see his brothers catching up to him. They never listened. Ralph never listened. Granted things have been slow in the city as of late and there was nothing else to do. 

 

“Just stay quite.” Leo said watching his tone to keep it as a whisper. Ralph rolled his eyes, he knew there was no threat from a cry like that. And if for whatever reason it was a threat he wanted them to know he was coming. 

 

“Why?” Mikey asked not watching his voice Leo just ignored him and started walking forward. Ralph slapped Mikey in the head as whispering ‘Egghead’ as he walked by. 

 

“Ow! Not cool Ralph!” Mikey nearly yelled before he caught himself to a whisper. Starting after his brothers with a light jog. The three brothers walked silently looking for any sign of life then their own. Mikey was slightly following behind Ralph thinking about his game, not paying attention in the least of what was going on, he didn’t really know what they were looking for, Donnie had set up alarms around the layer in case of intruders. He would much rather be playing his game back at home. A light flicker caught his eye before it disappeared. The Orange masked turtle stopped and faced the direction it came from. Looking at his brothers Mikey grinned and slid away for his own investigation. Keeping close to the wall Mikey saw the outline of a person hitting something, a phone perhaps? His eyes squinted to see the person had a small frame and curves similar to that of a woman. A damsel in distress. And here Mikey was to help her. Taking a step forward he walked over, careful of his footing. 

 

“Hello Miss, I am here to-” Mikey started but was stopped with a surprised scream, making Mikey scream with the sudden sound, and a punch to the pectoral. The women hissed in pain and hold her hand. 

 

“Whoa I am just here to help you.” Mikey said putting his hands up the woman’s outline looked up, and she leaned in closer. 

 

“Donnie?” She asked causing Mikey to freeze. She knew his brother? Donnie? Did he hear, right? No way Donnie knew this girl. Just seeing her outline, he knew she was a looker and his shy brother wouldn’t have gone out of this way to talk to her. Hell, Donnie wouldn’t even think about putting himself out in the open to talk to humans. 

 

“You know Donnie?” Mikey asked her she then leaned away and looked up at him. They both stood there. She was looking for words. Her mouth opened but Leo and Ralph came out of know where ready to attack. The woman saw this and took off in a sprint. Leo and Ralph followed suit. Mikey grabbed his skateboard and throw it on the ground. 

 

“Just as I was getting bored.” Ralph said excitedly sprinting after her with Leo. Mikey zoomed by the two of them and grabbed the girl roughly. Ralph and Leo came to a stop and watched at Mikey disappeared with the intruder. 

 

“What is that he is doing!” Leo asked in pure confusion gripping katana tighter gridding his teeth. 

 

“Knuckle head!” Ralph growled starting after his orange banded brother again. Leo stood there for a second before putting his katanas away then trialing after his two brothers. Ready to ask some much-needed questions.


End file.
